Installation of utility pipes such as gas and water lines, for example, typically includes forming a subterranean bore; attaching a pull head to the pipe which is to be installed; pulling the pipe through the bore; cutting the pull head from the pipe; attaching a test fitting to the pipe; “pigging” the line for blockage testing by blowing a foam cylinder from the pipe using pressurized air; capping the open end of the pipe; and testing the pipe for leaks by flowing pressurized air into the pipe. This procedure, however, is costly and time-consuming from the standpoint of time, labor and materials since the pull head which is used to pull the pipe through the trench must be removed from the pipe and a separate fitting installed on the pipe for “pigging” and testing.
Accordingly, a pipe installation transition fitting and pipe installation method in which pipe installation and blockage and leakage testing are accomplished using a single fitting are needed.